Coveclan (Snowyring123)
Coveclan is a clan living upon a beach, a successful clan with lovely and strong cats. They had got their name due to being upon a cove. Cats in the clan usually have tawny coloured pelts with white or black on the tips of their paws and tail Characteristics Most cats in coveclan are sweet but sour, they have shown attitude to other clans but are really sweet when they bump into another clan cat. They are very strong but they usually flee, making other clans think they're weak, and dont even try with stealing fresh kill. They flee because the clan is always busy and don't have time to start fights. They only do when necessary. Cats usually have beautiful bramble fur with white or black on the paws and tips of the tail, yet they have seen black,golden and even gray-blue. Greenleaf is better for them, since they're not use to the cold, and fish usually aren't around during the time. They are use to sandstorms, but not floods. Twolegs are a problem, too. Territories The clan is mostly a beach and mountains, but it is also some forests. * Camp - The camp is the center of the clan. It holds the entire clan itself and also has the highrock. * Leaders den - The leaders den is of course, in front of the highrock, it has moss to cover for any storms and wind, usually at moonhigh, the cats have clan meetings, the deputy sleeps in another room beside the leader's den, it has short moss due to it being really wide, theres a room inside the deputy room that if you walk in its the leader's den. And the leader sees it as leading to the deputy's den, whenever its raining or windy, the deputy will sleep in the leader's den. This is called Leader's Favor. The leader and the deputy only do Leader's Favor when it is an emergency. * Medicine den - The medicine den is a den that was originally going to be the Apprentice's den, but a huge flood that will never be forgotten from Coveclan carved out a hole and shelve like stubs. Perfect for a medicine cat to put herbs and medicine. * Apprentice's Den - The den is a small room covered with moss and carved into the mountains (Just like the medicine den, warriors den, and nursery) Its very warm and sandy. * Warrior's den - A den covered with bushes that fades from sand to grass as you go in. * Elders - A log and bushes, the closest den to the drinking pool and fresh kill pile. * Nursery - Huge den with a high roof for tall queens and a sandy area for them to play, it is mainly grass but has a center with rocks and a small log that fits at the side. History A rogue, Scar was searching with her mate, Shell, and found a long, evergeen forest, evergreen trees filled the forest, it felt like countless moons to get to the other side, and when they finally did, the found Coveclan, at first they just shrugged about it, then noticed that an unknown cat, that nobody knew the name of was there Would you like to join my clan? The she-cat said with her soft voice, they asked what the name was and she said I do not know, waterclan, beachclan, oceanclan or coveclan would be good The 3 cats thought and chose Coveclan, due to it being unique. The clan slowly gained popularity. C A T S Leader: Twigstar - Handsome brindle-coloured tom. Deputy: None at the moment, we need to roleplay it. Medicine cats: Luna - Kind tabby who hadn't wanted her name to be changed (Apprentice: Sparkpaw) Bramblewing - Blinded from a rabbit, nice bramble coloured tortoiseshell. (Apprentice: Sparkpaw) Warriors (Toms and she-cats, without kits) -Adderflower: Wonderful bramble coloured tom, -Willowsong - Tawny coloured She-cat with amber eyes and a short tail -Graypelt - Handsome tabby tom with a white stripe going down from his ears to tail. -Dustclaw - Pretty she-cat -Dawnheart - Sweet she-cat with a bright personality and thick, golden fur -Bluefur - Sassy pure blue she-cat with light blue eyes and white on her ear tufts. -Turtlecry - Short tabby tom with gray fur - Acornfall - Sweet she-cat with a long tail - Weaselspot - Nice tom with dappled fur (Apprentice: Leafpaw) - Valleyheart - Sweet she-cat with lovely green eyes (Apprentice: Maplepaw) -Dappledfur - Small tawny cat with dappled fur and thick, long fur (Apprentice: Dustpaw) -Brightlight - Kind tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes -Leafstream - Pretty silver she-cat, black tainting her muzzle and tail, bramble on her paws -Addertail - Sweet tom with a ginger coat and brown eyes, black on the tips of his tail and paws, a tortoiseshell. Apprentices (Over 6 moons) -Silverpaw - Gray dappled-furred cat with a sour attitude -Leafpaw - Small tabby she-cat with green lovely eyes -Maplepaw - Small cat with a sweet but sour attitude. -Dustpaw - Handsome black cat, Silverpaw's brother -Sparkpaw - Kind white and black she-cat, blue eyes. Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits) -Ambergaze - Small tabby with a bright but slightly rude personality, Blackstar's old mate before he died. - Birchstorm - Kind sand coloured she-cat, expecting kits - Snowfur - Lovely white she-cat expecting a litter of kits - Riverstorm - Gray blue she cat that is nursing Tawnykit -Crookedclaw - A she-cat nursing the rest of the kits that I have not said the kit's mom, she has 1 claw missing -Elders - One-ear - Big dappled tom with 1 ear during a fight, born deaf and blind in 1 eye, the oldest cat in Coveclan so far -Twistedfoot - Small tabby tom with 2 twisted paws, the oldest tom in Coveclan -Broken-nose - Long-furred she cat with a broken muzzle -Kits (Under 6 moons) -Thistlekit - Born deaf, small tabby tom. -Snowkit - Born blind, tall snow white tabby she. -Bluekit - Born mute, kind brown and white she with a blue jaw and a black nose. (Inspired by a sloth plushie) -Tawnykit - Curious tabby kit that likes to explore out of her clan and dreams of being the deputy -Featherkit - Tall and swift kit who loves adventures. -Brightkit - Small and shy kit with a sand coloured pelt. -Adderkit - Dark red-brown tom who wants to explore.Category:Clans